


Little Things #92

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [92]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Skydiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Yugyeom's kind of romantic





	Little Things #92

"Oh my God, oh my God, Yugyeom, let me go back! I don't want to do this anymore!"

Your boyfriend's laugh ripples through the air. He probably misheard your agony for enjoyment. Given that you're hundreds of feet above the ground, it's not impossible. But Yugyeom did understand perfectly what you said. He just finds it amusing that you acted so brave when he suggested you do this, but now you're begging to retreat.

"It's going to be fun! I've done this with my hyungs before!" he assures, holding both your hands with his. Usually, the gesture will make you calm down, no matter what the situation is. But the air is thin on this height so your nerves can barely contain themselves.

"No, I can't! Let's go down! Yugyeom, I want to go down!"

"What did you say?!"

"I said I want to go down!"

"Okay! Then we'll go down right now!" he nods at the guy behind you.

You scream. Yugyeom is the sweetest boyfriend ever, so honest and caring, you fall for him more everyday. But he also has this mischievous side, one you blame from hanging out too much with Bambam. Usually you just roll your eyes or play along with it. But right now, with him signalling your instructor to jump out of the plane because you said you want to ' _go down right now_ ', you want to curse the child out of him.

"KIM YUGYEOM!" you scream, or at least tried to, while air rushes to your lungs.

You hear his own shriek coming from above you, and you look up to see that he and his instructor has jumped after you. You reach out to hold onto him, like what you really planned. It would've been more romantic to be alone and holding hands as you go down. But you both don't have skydiving licenses so you will have to put up with being strapped with experts as you strengthen your relationship with this activity.

You hold hands with Yugyeom until the instructors tell you to let go so you can land safely. When you finally feel your feet on something solid, you're too elated to speak. You just sit there, your instructor patting your arm as congratulations for shedding only few tears. You see Yugyeom walk to you, a big proud smile on his face.

"See! Wasn't that fun?!" he says before helping you up. Your legs still feel like jelly so you limp on him when you stand. He laughs but keeps you steady by putting his arms around you. "You're such a baby. At least now you can brag about the biggest risk you've ever taken in your life."

You snuggle to his chest. "Being with you is still the best risk I ever took."


End file.
